


Josh's Cat Is Like His Wingman

by tales_from_a_vagabond



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tales_from_a_vagabond/pseuds/tales_from_a_vagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh's cat is missing and the cute boy down the block finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh's Cat Is Like His Wingman

It wasn't until Josh noticed the untouched food bowl, did he realize that his cat was missing.

It wasn't unlike her to get out and wonder around the neighborhood, but she never missed breakfast.

As Josh looked out the window, trying to see if his cat was out in the yard, his doorbell rang.

When josh opened his door, a tall skinny kid with brown hair and brown eyes stood on his doorstep holding his cat. 

"There you are." Josh stated, talking to his cat. He took the cat from the guy's arm, "I was beginning to worry."

"I found her trying to eat the birds living in my mom's birdhouse." The guy, who looked to be about Josh's age, said. 

"I'm sorry. She should know better." Josh stated, glaring at the cat a bit. "Thanks for returning her." 

"No problem," The guy said, turning to leave, but quickly turned back around to face Josh "Do you wanna go out?"

Josh smiled one of his award winning smiles at the guy and nodded, "Sure. I would love to."

The guy blushed at his smiled and looked down at the ground bashfully. "Umm... How about the coffee shop in town? Around noon?"

Josh smile widened, "Sounds like a date. I'm Josh by the way."

"Tyler." The guy, Tyler, told him. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yup." Josh said and both his cat and Josh watched as Tyler practically skipped home.

The cat meowed and looked at Josh.

"Oh, shut up." Josh told his cat, smiling like an idiot as he shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Not grammaticaly correct, cause I wrote this in like 5 minutes.


End file.
